


featherlight soul in cinders

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as gen if u want? But also like, Gen, M/M, Spoilers up to Episode 45, clayleb for life sl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: A stolen moment between Caduceus and Caleb directly after the events of episode 45.





	featherlight soul in cinders

"Awful lonely out here, Mr. Caleb. Mind if I keep you some company?"

The red haired man did not reply from his position on the deck, arms crossed on the railing, staring into the vast emptiness of the ocean. The light of the full moon streaked across the deck, illuminating it to where even delicate firbolg eyes were able to see. Caduceus approached slowly, a relaxed gait, holding two lightly steaming teacups, and offering one to the shorter wizard.

Wordlessly, Caleb accepted it, holding it between his palms, not wincing when the warm ceramic came in contact with his still-raw cut. He looked down, away from the ocean, staring into the swirling depths of the cup. Caduceus stood quietly next to him, allowing him to the tension in his shoulders, his arms, to diffuse with the warmth of the tea. Eventually, Caleb spoke, the wind gently dancing around his fiery locks.

" _Danke,_ Mr. Clay. For the tea, and for...for earlier." Caduceus glanced over at Caleb, noting that he had yet to look up. His hands shook ever so slightly around the cup, leaving faint ripples in the tea, and his reflected visage, while seemingly emotionless, betrayed deep, deep anger. 

"It wasn't your fault, you know. The dragon? You did what we told you to, and what was ultimately best for the group," Caduceus said, watching blue eyes flash with self loathing so strong it made his heart pang.

"It was, though. I should have–I should have gotten there sooner, I should not have left Jester and Nott in there... She almost died, in there, because I was so–so cowardly that I could do nothing but run-"  
A large, grey hand dusted with pink settling on his shoulder cut Caleb off mid-rant, finally pulling his eyes from the swirling teacup and upward into the pink, gentle, welcoming eyes of the firbolg. 

"You're blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control, you know. The world doesn't have to fall on your shoulders, even if you like to pretend that it does. What's important, is that we're all here. You're a smart man, Mr. Caleb, but if you think too much, you'll start making up things just to make yourself feel worse." 

Caleb's eyes flickered across the taller man, a light sheen of unshed tears welling at the rims. "I suppose they do call you perceptive for a reason, hmm," he muttered, once again turning his head to face the ever changing blue landscape around them.

Caduceus smiled openly, relaxed, taking a moment to sip at his tea thoughtfully. "I still believe the world is shaping you into something, Mother knows I do, and I'm still going to be here right beside you to help you get where you're going, Caleb." Gently, he cradled the human's scruffly chin in his palm, using his thumb to lightly wipe away the tears there. When Caleb didn't pull away, Caduceus stooped low, gently placing a kiss on the shorter man's forehead, on the one clean patch unmarred by grime. "You should get some rest, Caleb," Caduceus said, swiping his thumb over the wizard's cheek once, twice, before extricating his hand and patting his shoulder in farewell. 

Caleb, alone again, touched two fingers to the spot on his forehead, before leaving his untouched tea on the deck and turning into bed.


End file.
